conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Greater Cerberussy
The Greater Cerberussy, former United Kingdom of Great Paangoon and Holy Cerberussian Empire, is a sovereign state located on the northern part of the world. The country includes Most of northern part of Otechestvo and the Islands of Cerberussia. The Kingdom shares land border with the Rimskin Republic to the southwest and the Tcardom of Rodina to the south. Apart from this land border, the GK is surrounded by the Nortric Ocean in the north, the Megasthro Ocean in the east, the Saka Sea in the southeast, the Nagamare Sea in the south, and Grena Strait in the west. The form of government is a totalitarian dictatorship with a single-party system. The capital city is Stormster. The Greater Cerberussy consists of ten provinces, two special districts, and a constituent country. The GC is a developed country and has the world's largest national economy, with an estimated GDP of $23.252 trillion. It is a recognised nuclear weapons state and its military expenditure ranks third in the world. Racism, especially Antijaphetism, was a central feature of the regime. The Cerberussian peoples were considered to be the purest representation of Garbaterranism, and therefore the master race. Members of the liberal, socialist, and communist opposition to Viborg's rule was ruthlessly suppressed. The Christian churches was also oppressed, with many leaders imprisoned. Education focused on racial biology, population policy, and fitness for military service. Contrary to common fascist state, career and educational opportunities for women were not curtailed. Great adviser MHRC Matheffu I made effective use of films, mass rallies, and Viborg's hypnotising oratory to control public opinion. The GC has been a permanent member of the Garbaterra International Force since its first session in 2227. In 22 July 2319, the GC withdraws from the ranks of the GIF. Geography The total area of the GC is approximately 17,075,800 square kilometres (6,592,849 sq mi). The country occupies the major part of the continent of Otechestvo and includes the Islands of Cerberussia, and some smaller surrounding islands. It lies between the Grena Strait and the Megasthro Ocean. As of 2207 35% of the GK was forested, 10% used for pastures and 25% used for agriculture. Climate The enormous size of the GC and the remoteness of many areas from the sea result in the dominance of the humid continental climate, which is prevalent in all parts of the country except for the tundra and the extreme southeast. Mountains in the south obstruct the flow of warm air masses from the Incos Ocean, while the plain of the west and north makes the country open to Nortric and Megasthro influences. Most of Northern Territory and Ngato has a subarctic climate, with extremely severe winters in the inner regions of Northeast Ngato and more moderate elsewhere. The strip of land along the shore of the Nortric Ocean. The coastal part of Ngato on the Incos, most notably in Idesho, possesses a humid subtropical climate with mild and wet winters. Winter is dry compared to summer in many regions of East Ngato and Shyatland, while other parts of the country experience more even precipitation across seasons. Winter precipitation in most parts of the country usually falls as snow. The region along the Lower Egorie, as well as some areas of southernmost Ngato, possesses a semi-arid climate. Throughout much of the territory there are only two distinct seasons—winter and summer—as spring and autumn are usually brief periods of change between extremely low temperatures and extremely high.148 The coldest month is January (February on the coastline), the warmest usually is July. Great ranges of temperature are typical. In winter, temperatures get colder both from south to north and from west to east. Summers can be quite hot, even in Ngato.150 The continental interiors are the driest areas. Administrative Divisions Main article: Provinces of Cerberussy Culture Social Classes Cerberussian society is highly stratified, with citizens classified into one of three levels depending on their ancestry and intellectual ability. Politics Government The Holy Cerberussian Empire After the AoD, The United Kingdom of Great Paangoon is still a unitary state, but under an Autocratic Theocracy with Viborg the Almighty as the 'god' king or Kaisergod as publicly declared in the AoD. The Kaisergod has unlimited rights to do anything he wish. While a number of ministers or 'minor gods' assisted the Kaisergod in spesific departments. Greater Cerberussy Following the Act of Reformation by MHRC Matheffu I, the United Kingdom was transformed into a fascisttotalitarian state on 10 June 2314, which controlled all aspects of life. A national referendum held 14 June 2314 confirmed Viborg as sole Overlord (Leader) of Greater Cerberussy. All power was centralised in Viborg's hands, and his words was above all laws. The government was not a coordinated, co-operating body, but rather a collection of factions struggling to amass power and gain Viborg's favour. The Ethfases ended mass unemployment using heavy military spending and a mixed economy. Exxtensive public works were undertaken. Devolved administrations Grexica have their own devolved government or executive, led by a Vizier, and a devolved unicameral legislature. Islands of Cerberussia, has no such devolved executive or legislature and is administered and legislated for directly by the UK government on all issues. The Grexican Government and Parliament have wide-ranging powers over any matter that has not been specifically reserved to the UK parliament, including education, healthcare, Grexis law and local government. Foreign relations The GC is a permanent member of the Garbaterra International Force Security Council and the WCO. The UK is said to have a "Special Relationship" with the Kingdom of Rotish and shares nuclear weapons technology with the country. The Holy Empire is also closely linked with the Democratic Republic of Rimskin; the two countries share a Common Travel Area and co-operate through the Paangoonian-Rimskin Intergovernmental Conference and the Paangoonian-Rimskin Council. Paangoon's global presence and influence is further amplified through its trading relations, foreign investments, official development assistance and military engagements. Military Main Articles: Imperial Arms, Perathidu The armed forces of the GC—officially, CIC -consist of four ; the Obsidian Corps (Foreign Legions), the Perathidu (Imperial Military Forces), the Emerald Corps (Military Polices), and the Diamond Corps (Combat Engineers). While the Perathidu —consist of three professional service branches: the Yavocale (Imperial Navy) and the Yavonauthe (Imperial Marines) (forming the Imperial Naval Service), the Yaveceritu (Imperial Army) and the Yavavoith (Imperial Air Force). The forces are managed and controlled by the Goddess of War. The Commander-in-chief is the Overlord, Viborg the Almighty, to whom members of the forces swear an oath of allegiance. The Armed Forces are charged with protecting the Union and promoting the Cerberussy's global security interests. Overseas garrisons and facilities are maintained in Varina, Independent Cities of Iteyos-Tekinos, United Rotish, Scransea, Ightilia, Yatland, and United Leruki Principalities. Demographics Language Main Article: Languages of Greater Cerberussy Greater Cerberussy has two official languages, Vunuir and Strunum. Vunuir is the primary language of the state and is spoken by the majority of the population, and Strunum is spoken by the Yat minority. Many Cerberussians communicate reasonably well in English, as many television programs are broadcast in this language and English is taught from the early grades in elementary school. As a country of immigrants, many languages can be heard on the streets. Due to mass immigration from Negterrania and Varina, Afrikaans and Cantonese are widely spoken. Religion Main Article: Religion in Greater Cerberussy After the deification and declaration of Samz Tiekspi as a Kaisergod, the whole nation turned to leave Christianity and worship him. The Kaisergod himself never asked or ordered his people to worship him. The people do so voluntarily and also converts the churches into Viborgism temples. Making up 23% of the population, Jivanists constitute Cerberussy's largest religious minority. Education Main Article: Education in Greater Cerberussy Children aged 1–5 years old are guaranteed a place in a public kindergarten. Between the ages of 6 and 16, children attend compulsory comprehensive school. After completing the 9th grade, about 90% of the students continue with a three-year upper secondary school, which can lead to both a job qualification or entrance eligibility to university. The school system is largely financed by taxes. There are no independent school in Greater Cerberussy. School lunch is free for all students in Greater Cerberussy, and providing breakfast is also encouraged. There are a number of different universities and colleges in Cerberussy, the oldest and largest of which are situated in Tuseb, Ischol, Balkrie and Stormster. The government subsidises tuition of international students pursuing a degree at Cerberussian institutions, although a recent bill passed will limit this subsidy to students from Commonwealth countries. Category:Garbaterra Category:Nations Category:Member states of the GIF Category:Countries Category:Regions Category:Worlds